Whistle
by Leader in blue
Summary: Apriltello [ONE-SHOT] This is my first. A lil' song and a kiss. I do not own anything. Song fanfic.


**Hi peeps! Leader in blue is back! This is my first ever one-shot! This popped in my head one day and it wouldn't leave. This one-shot also shows my sister's OC but she (my sister) was kind enough to let me borrow her. Here is her basic info.**

**Name :Cici **

**Hair and eye color : Brown**

**Skin color : Tan**

**Anything else you need to know : She acts like Mikey. ****Sooooooo yeah. Oh! She also has a lil' crush on the fearless leader.**

**Alright enough chit chat let's get this party started in here. Ahem! On with the story...I mean one-shot.**

* * *

><p>It was just a normal night in the turtles' lair. Donnie in his lab. Leo in front of the TV. Raph reading his comic. Mikey probably planning a prank. April was in Donnie's lab. Cici was just sittin on a chair. Bored outta her mind.<p>

**-Cici's POV-**

I so freakin' bored. There's nothing to do gosh "Alright guys time to head out." I heard Leo say. I just sat there *sigh* I have been training with Master Splinter , but the guys think I can't handle myself "Please let me go. I gonna die of boredom!" I pleaded "No." Leo replied. I gave him a glare "I am so freakin' bored! Y'all can't keep me here." I crossed my arms. Leo shooked his head. Mikey looked at me and Leo "Don't worry we'll be back." Mikey said "When we do we'll pull prank...On Raph." He added whispering "Okay , fine see ya when y'all get back." I waved. They were about to leave til Leo stopped "Not so fast." He said. April came walking out of the lab "Y'all 'bout to leave?" She asked "Yes. I need you to keep an eye on Cici here to make sure she doesn't sneak out...Again." Leo replied leaving the lair. Leaving April and me alone.

I went to sit down again "Sooooooo April." I said after I sat down "Yeah?" She asked sitting next to me " I was wondering about you and Donnie boy?" I asked "What about Donnie?" She dodged the question "Mmm do you like him?" I asked. I am gonna get some answers one way or another "M-maybe." She replied looking down "It's okay. I understand." I said "*sigh* Fine I like him." She admitted defeat. I smirked "What?" She asked "Nothin' Nothin' at all." I replied getting up. I have a plan to get them together.

**-After an hour or two (_ I honestly don't know how long partol takes so I'm guessing) -_**

Cici started singing "Donnie and April sittin' a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang as she danced around April. April had her arms crossed "Will you _ever_ stop?" April asked "Nope." Cici replied stopping "What if they come back?" April said "What if they hear you?" She added "I don't care! I love it!" Cici yelled. April shook her head "Why?" She asked " Cause I want you and Donnie to be together forever." Cici replied "*sigh* Please just don't tell Donnie." April said "Okay." Cici said turning around smirking "Thank you." April said walking off. Leo , Raph , Mikey , and Donnie got back from patrol "Shhh I hear something coming from the lair." Leo whispered and slowly walked to the lair "I don't hear anything." Raph said crossing his arms "It's gone now." Leo replied walking into the lair.

They saw April with her arms crossed clearly annoyed and Cici dancing around April and singing :

_"You want him _

_You need him_

_All over your body _

_His lovin' his givin'_

_It's worth more than Casey's_

_You need him _

_You want him_

_All over your body_

_His lovin' his givin' _

_It's worth more than Casey's_

_You know you want his_

_Wild wild love_

_This wild wild of his_

_It can't be tamed , no_

For_ better or worse_

_A blessing or a curse_

_Long live this wild wild love of Donnie's_

_Long live this wild wild_ love." She finished doing a pose. Donnie was shocked he didn't know what to think "*gasps* C-cici." She stuttered and pointed her finger towards the turtles "What is going on in here?" Raph asked crossing his arms "Whatever you want it to be , HOTHEAD!" Cici yelled then trow a water balloon at his face. Raph was getting angry "Alright you asked for it." He said. Leo stopped him "Calm down Raph." Leo said "Why should I?" Raph asked "Because He said so and you need to take a chill pill." Cici said.

Mikey looked around "Nice one Cici!" He said "Thanks. I needed to do that." She smiled "Whatever." Raph grumbled and went to read his comics. Leo looked "What was that about?" Leo asked "Whatever you want it to be , fearless leader." Cici smiled and walked into the kitchen. Leo followed. Which left Donnie and April and Mikey who left to the kitchen "Bye love birds." He said before leaving. Donnie looked at April "What was that about?" He asked "Ummm ya know Cici acting crazy again. Nothing important." She smiled and headed toward the kitchen "You hungry?" She asked changing the subject "Of course." He replied following her into the kitchen.

**-In the kitchen-**

Cici and Mikey was annoying Raph "Ya know I'm gonna go." Raph said getting up "Awww Raphie please stay. Who am I gonna annoy?" She pleaded grabbing his arm "Ya got Leo over there." He replied gesturing to Leo "He sucks. I want ...Mikey and me want to annoy_ you."_ Cici smirked. Mikey gave a thumbs up "Hey!" Leo said getting up "I do not suck." He said "Yeah. Maybe your right. Still stay Raph or I'll let Mikey eat your pizza." Cici said pulling his arm "He can have it. Your not gonna be able to pull me ya know that right?" "I'll never give...up!" She replied pulling her hardest.

Raph got fed up with this. He took her hands off , in which made her fall down "Ow! You jerk!" She yelled "Told ya." He said leaving "Fine." Cici grumbles getting up into her chair. Donnie , April , Mikey , and Leo was just watching the whole thing. They were trying to hold back their laughs "Go ahead and laugh." Cici said "HAHAHA!" They bursted out laughing "*sigh* I don't care." Cici said taking a bite out of her pizza. Mikey fell out of his chair "Geez, Mikey." Leo said calming down "It's not my fault." He said "Yeah Leo it's not his fault." Donnie said.

After they all calmed down , yes even Mikey. Cici was smirking "What?" Leo asked "I'll never tell." Cici replied smirking even more "I don't like the sound of that." Donnie said. Cici looked at April "Oh no." April said "Don't. You. Dare." She added "I won't. I just wanna do something." Cici smiled sweetly **(A/n : Don't think dirty okay?) ** "What are you two talking about?" Leo asked "Nothing." April quickly said "We were talking about 'Whistle'. I came up with a different version." Cici looked at Leo and smirked "Why do you keep on smirking like that?" Leo asked "I'll never tell , leader." She replied smirking...again. Mikey and Donnie was just confused "Whistle?" Donnie asked "Yeah it's a song I heard on the radio. It's very catchy." Cici replied humming the tune. Cici walked out of the kitchen "Mikey can I talk to ya?" She asked "Sure." He replied getting up and following her out of the kitchen. Donnie and Leo looked at each other "What is it?" April asked "If they are talking about something. It's not good." Leo replied "Yep." Donnie agreed. April got nervous.

**-With Mikey and Cici-**

"Okay ya got it?" Cici asked Mikey "Yep. This is too easy." He replied. Cici smiled "I know. It's perfect. I know this is gonna work." She said "Now remember on my mark you push Donnie. In the right direction okay?" Cici asked "Only an idiot wouldn't." Mikey smiled "Of course. Now let's find Donnie and April, and let's get this party started." Cici said walking out of Mikey's messy room. To find April.

Of course she was in Donnie's lab with Donnie. _'Perfect.' _Cici thought "Mikey I found them." She whispered/yelled "Okay." He replied walking to where she was. Peeking in the lab door Cici and Mikey saw April and Donnie "Aw their so cute together." Mikey whispered. Leo was right behind them "Who is so cute together?" Leo asked crossing his arms "AH!" Cici screamed and fell down "You jerk! Haven't you heard of...saying 'Hello'?" She said getting up.

Leo gave her a confused look Cici just stared back into his blue eyes "*sigh* We were gonna get April and Donnie together." Cici admitted defeat "Why?" He asked "Cause April likes him and Donnie likes her too." Mikey and Cici said in unison "Okay what's the plan?" He asked "What you aren't gonna try to stop us?" Mikey asked surprised No way , I wouldn't miss this. Besides Space heroes ain't on right now." Leo sighed "Poor you. Not anyways here's the plan...Well all you need to know anyways. When I gave you the signal you and Mikey push Donnie." Cici said smirking "Ummm I'm not gonna ask." Leo said "Good." Cici smiled.

They all walked into the lab "Waddup Donnie?" Cici asked standing next to April "Nothing." Donnie replied "What are you guys doing in here?" He asked "Nothing." They all said (Leo , Cici , and Mikey). Donnie shrugged it off. April on the other hand , was thinking they were doing more than 'Nothing'.

Cici started humming 'Whistle' "Hey April can I ask you something?" Cici asked "Sure." April replied " Okay." Cici said. Then she started singing

_"Can you blow Donnie's whistle April , whistle April_

_Let him know_

_Girl you gotta show him how to do it _

_And you start real slow _

_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow Donnie's whistle April, whistle April_

_Here you go! _Now!" Cici yelled after she was done. She pushed April. Mikey and Leo pushed Donnie who was shocked at what Cici just sang. _'Perfect timing'_ She thought.

April and Donnie bumped into each other "S-sorry April." Donnie said blushing helping her up "It's not your fault Donnie." She said getting up and she walked up to Donnie "Hey Donnie?" She asked "Yeah?" "Can I blow your whistle?" She asked blushing "Uh..." He didn't finish. Cause April wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Awwwwwwww." Mikey said "See? I told you my plan would work." Cici stated "I never said it wouldn't." Leo said looking down at her "Yeah. That's my point." She smirked "I'm gonna regret this, but why do you keep on smirking?" "I'll never tell." She replied and was about to walk out til she stopped "Maybe one day I'll tell ya." She gave him a wink and skipped off. Leo shook his head "I think they need some alone time Mikey." He said and grabbed Mikey's arm and pulled him out of the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>*screams* I can't believed want I just wrote! Please review. Remember this was my first one-shot. Soooooooo yeah. I don't own anything. Cici belongs to my sister 'hothead gal 57'. If y'all want any more I do take requests. Until next story...or one-shot..whatever ya get what I'm trying to say. Right?<strong>

**Booyakasha with someone.**

**-Leader in blue**


End file.
